Alas caídas
by elois98ls
Summary: Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern es la mayor amenza a la que se enfrentan los cazadores de sombras, una guerra comenzará. Clary se verá arrastrada hacia su hermano para salvar a sus seres queridos. Jonathan le mostrará su lado oscuro, un lado oscuro,temible, peligro, destructivo, lleno de odio. Una profunda oscuridad que podría sentir amor. Un amor tóxico
1. Nada que te separe de mí

**NADA QUE TE SEPARE DE**** MÍ**

* * *

**(Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la autora Cassandra Clare, la autora de Cazadores de sombras (The mortal instruments). Es mi primer fanfic espero que os guste.**

* * *

_Clary no podía parar de correr, necesitaba seguir, tenía que continuar_

_Atravesó los escombros que le dificultaban el camino, no podía pararse_

_A su alrededor sólo veía ruinas, los últimos restos del Instituto_

_Clary tenía que encontrar a Jace, estaba en peligro_

_Bajo la mayor amenaza posible: su hermano Jonathan_

_El tiempo pasaba y el edificio se envolvía en llamas_

_Llegó al único sitio que quedaba intacto en el Instituto, el santuario_

_Abrió la puerta y se dirigió al centro de la sala_

_No daba crédito a lo que observaba_

_Tirado en el suelo se encontraba un joven rubio con una daga clavada en el corazón_

_El cuerpo sin vida de Jace_

_Clary no pudo moverse, no pudo gritar, no pudo llorar, el mundo se paró para ella_

_Antes de sentir que caía en el vacío una risa malvada salió de la oscuridad_

_Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern se acercó a ella con las manos manchadas de sangre_

_-Ahora no hay nada que te separe de mí hermanita_

* * *

Clary se despertó aturdida, se incorporó de inmediato en su cama y respiró profundamente. Volvía a pasar, esa pesadilla, esa pesadilla que le acompañaba desde hace unas semanas todas las noches mientras dormía.

Había pasado un tiempo desde que su hermano envió una nota al Instituto declarando la guerra.

La clave comenzó una búsqueda y captura, pero hasta ahora la suerte no estaba de su parte.

Sebastian tenía planeado quemar el mundo y reírse mientras lo hacía, Clary sabía que él intentaría matar a todos sus seres queridos.

Y en lo que respectaba a ella "Hay cosas peores que morir. Y te las haré todas"

Clary tragó saliva, despejó la voz de su hermano de su mente justo cuando su teléfono sonó.

-Estoy pensando en cambiar el nombre del grupo, estoy entre "marujitas sangrientas" o "jamón y sangre"- dijo Simon al otro lado de la línea.

-¿No creer que de tanto nombrar la sangre te puede entrar hambre?

-Tengo una nueva fan, la abuela de Eric, la sangre de una anciana debe saber a...

-¡SIMON! No vas a comerte a la abuela de Eric- respondió Clary mientras esbozaba una sonrisa, tenía que admitir que en estos momentos difíciles se alegraba de contar con Simon.

-Claro que no me la voy a comer, amo a esa mujer, hace las mejores galletas del mundo

-Ten cuidado con lo que dices, no querrás poner a Isabel furiosa- replicó la pelirroja.

-Es verdad, no quiero que se entere de mis verdaderas intenciones con las ancianas

-¿Vas a ir al Instituto?

-Estoy de camino, espero que hoy tu "novio celestial" este de mejor humor- comentó Simon mientras reía entre dientes.

-No lo llames así, los Hermanos silenciosos ya le sacaron todo el fuego celestial

-Lo que tú digas, pero si se pone borde le tiraré un pato

-Entonces el te matará

-Umm … tentador

* * *

Antes de dirigirse al Instituto Clary paseó por Central Park, todavía seguía dándole vueltas a su pesadilla y no quería llegar y preocupar a Jace, tenía que despejarse antes.

De repente escuchó un crujido procedente de un arbusto, la pelirroja de inmediato cogió una rama que se encontraba en el suelo y se puso en posición de lucha.

Del arbusto salió una joven rubia de una estatura cercana a la de Clary. "Un hada "pensó la pelirroja.

La chica rubia se acercó a ella, no paraba de sonreír, sostenía una hoja de papel en sus manos.

Clary no soltó en ningún momento la rama de su mano. La chica siguió acercándose, parecía que era inofensiva, pero ella sabía que en realidad las hadas no lo eran.

-Sabía que vendrías- contestó el hada rubia con una voz serena y sin parar de sonreír.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién eres?- Clary nunca la había visto antes.

-Un grupo de hadas y yo llevamos un tiempo detrás del vampiro diurno, siguiendo sus pasos, hoy lo hemos capturado antes de que pudiera llegar al Instituto.

La rubia no cambió su expresión, Clary no entendía nada estaba decidida a atizarla con la rama pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada el hada le entregó la hoja de papel.

-El hijo de Valentine me ordenó que te la entregara

"El hijo de Valentine" la rabia de Clary fue sustituida por miedo, sin perder tiempo leyó la nota:

_SIGUE AL HADA ELLA TE LLEVARÁ CONMIGO_

_SI NO LO HACES MATO AL VAMPIRO_

_ -TU HERMANO, JONATHAN_


	2. Atrapada en la oscuridad

**ATRAPADA EN LA OSCURIDAD**

(Los personajes pertenecen a la autora Cassandra Clare)

* * *

-La verdad es que no te pareces en nada a tu hermano- decía el hada rubia mientras observaba a Clary.

Ambas caminaban por Central Park, la pelirroja estaba decidida a no hablar, pero al nombrar a su hermano sintió un odio profundo que le hervía la sangre, contestó de la manera más amarga y despreciada que pudo contestar

-Yo no me parezco a él, ni quiero parecerme, es un monstruo- dijo esta última palabra con asco.

-Será un monstruo y todo lo que tú quieras pero tiene un plan, y mi reina confía en él

-Tú reina se puede ir a la mierda, ha traicionado a los cazadores de sombras, cuando la clave se entere os matarán

El hada rubia estalló en un ataque de risa, parecía que lo que le había contado era lo más gracioso de este mundo

-La clave, los cazadores de sombras nos menosprecian, no les importamos, es todo pura falsedad, hipocresía, actúan como si les importáramos pero no es así, lo único que nos une son esos malditos acuerdos que pronto no servirán de nada. La clave confía en notros no tienen idea de lo que estamos planeando, cuando llegue el momento los atacaremos, hasta que llegue ese día seguirán pensando que somos sus aliados- el hada acabó su argumento con orgullo.

-Yo sé la verdad, yo sé que les habéis traicionado…

-¿Y acaso tú crees que puedes contárselo? No querida tu hermano tiene otros planes para ti

Clary sintió que la cabeza le palpitaba, no quería volver a ver a su hermano si no era con la intención de matarlo atravesándole el corazón (si tenía) con un cuchillo serafín. Pero no, iba a verlo porque había sido presa de una trampa suya.

-Ya hemos llegado- dijo el hada rubia parándose frente a una vieja cabaña destrozada.

-Pero si está abandonada…

-Y se supone que eres una nefilim, mira bien, es un glamur

Clary miró atentamente la sucia y estropeada cabaña, en un instante se convirtió en un gran y lujoso palacio, de amplios ventanales, con robustos pilares de piedra, la fachada estaba recubierta de decorados de oro. Se asombró al ver tal belleza, parecía sacado de un cuento de hadas, aunque literalmente era de hadas.

-Vamos llegamos tarde- el hada rubia se colocó bien la espiral de flores que bordeaban su dorado cabello y se adentró en el palacio seguida de Clary.

Entraron a un recibidor decorado de oro igual que la fachada. El hada rubia se giró y dijo:

-Quédate aquí, y no te muevas

Con estas últimas palabras se perdió por un extenso pasillo

"¿Qué no me mueva? Ni que tuviera elección" pensaba clary, ya que no estaba dispuesta a abandonar a Simon y dejarlo a manos del cínico de Sebastian.

Clary suspiró y se quedó en silencio en el solitario recibidor a la espera de su sentencia

* * *

Probablemente sólo habían pasado 10 o 15 minutos pero a Clary se le hizo una eternidad, tenía varios sentimientos flotando por su cuerpo, miedo, rabia ,odio…

De repente pudo notar como unos brazos musculosos y llenos de marcas la aferraban por la espalda, Clary se agitó, pero los brazos la seguían abrazando y ella no podía moverse.

-Chsss… tranquila, tenía ganas de verte hermanita- le susurró Sebastian al oído

El pánico se apoderó de Clary intentó deshacerse de los brazos de su hermano pero lo único que provocó era que él la sujetase más fuerte.

-¡Suéltame! ¡¿Dónde está Simon?! ¡¿Qué le has hecho?¡- Quiso saber ella, lo decía con furia, odiaba a su hermano, lo odiaba. Enfadada intentó girarse para golpearle la cara peo no pudo los brazos la sujetaban cada vez con más fuerza seguía de espaldas a él. En un arranque de osadía Clary consiguió darle un codazo, los brazos la soltaron y ella sólo pudo recorrer la escasa distancia de 30 metros, su hermano se encontraba frente a ella, seguía como antes con su pelo plateado como la luna, y con sus ojos, ahora llenos de rabia, le recordaba a pelea que tuvieron en el apartamento hace unos meses.

Sebastian se acercó rápidamente a ella, tan rápido que ni lo vio venir, la cogió de los brazos y la tiró al suelo. Clary ahogó un grito, intentó levantarse pero Sebastian ya se había agachado, le cogió de la barbilla y le hizo mirarle, ella lo miró con ojos de odio, su hermano rió.

Clary aprovechó el momento y le proporcionó un puñetazo, pero su hermano no hizo mueca de dolor, seguía con la misma expresión en su rostro.

Ella seguía en el suelo y el sentado al lado de ella, le sujetó las manos para que no pudiera realizar más movimientos

-Clarissa, Clarissa veo que te sigue gustando nuestras pequeñas peleas familiares entre hermanos

-¡TÚ NO ERES MI HERMANO! ¡TE ODIO, SIEMPRE TE ODIARÉ!

La triunfal y divertida expresión de Sebastian al oír esas palabras cambió, era como si de alguna manera las palabras de su hermana le hubieran afectado, si algo podía afectar a alguien como él.

Ahora con un rostro serio, el joven levantó a su hermana la puso en pié le cogió del codo y le hizo caminar.

Clary no se opuso sabía que no serviría de nada. Subieron las escaleras y se adentraron en una habitación. Sebastian hizo que su hermana se sentara en una silla, clary obedeció. Él la miro, con sus profundos ojos negros.

-Espero que a partir de ahora te contengas y te comportes. Si no tu amiguito vampiro pagará muy caro tus impulsos.


	3. Llámame Jonathan

**LLÁMAME JONATHAN**

(**Los personajes de esta trama pertenecen a la fabulosa Cassandra Clare)**

* * *

_Clary se encontraba con Jace, sentados en un precioso prado verde, bajo la sombra de un gran árbol. Jace la abrazaba y ella se sentía protegida entres sus brazos._

_-Ojalá pudiéramos parar el tiempo y quedarnos aquí para siempre- comentó la pelirroja mientras alzaba la cabeza y observó con dulzura los bellos cabellos dorados de su novio. Ella los acarició, le encantaba hacerlo, le recordaban al sol, a luz, al cielo a un ángel._

_-¿Quedarnos aquí para siempre? ¿Y privar al resto del mundo de mi belleza?- Jace le besó en la frente y la atrajo más hacia él._

_-El otro día tuve una pesadilla, en realidad es una pesadilla que se repite todas las noches en mi cabeza_

_-Cuéntamela- Jace le acarició la mejilla con delicadeza_

_-Todo estaba en llamas, en ruinas, y yo te veía, te veía morir- dijo la pelirroja en un susurro_

_-Bueno en algún momento todos moriremos, "Somos polvo y ceniza"- respondió el rubio_

_-¡JACE! ¡Soñaba que te veía morir- Dijo proporcionándole un pequeño codazo_

_-Clary es una pesadilla, no es real, esto es real- dijo mientras la abraza más fuerte_

_-Me da miedo pensar que puedo perderte_

_Jace la miró a los ojos, con esos preciosos ojos dorados _

_-Estoy aquí, a tu lado y siempre lo estaré. Te amo y siempre te amaré_

_Clary se sintió en ese momento feliz, hacía mucho que no se sentía así, estába en paz, en calma, y nadie podía arrebatarle esa tranquilidad._

_Apoyó su cabeza sobre el pecho de Jace y se permitió cerrar los ojos y absorber ese maravilloso instante._

_Pero al abrirlos todo cambió, lo primero que vio fue el rostro de su amado sustituido por el de su odiado hermano, por Sebastian._

_Este la miraba de una forma burlona. Clary se incorporó de inmediato, su paz interior se sustituyó por pánico. A su alrededor el bello prado se había convertido en escombros, en ruinas, todo ardía. Clary miró horrorizada a su hermano, este no paraba de reír, se acercó más a ella, mirándola con sus profundos ojos oscuros._

_-Fácil es el descenso al infierno Clarissa_

* * *

Clary se despertó de un impulso, estaba sudando, se incorporó en la cama, respiró profundamente

La habitación era pequeña pero acogedora, además presentaba un estilo sofisticado y regio. Horas antes, cuando entró con Sebastian estaba tan aterrada y enfadada que no se había dado cuenta de la decoración del dormitorio. Su hermano le había amenazado con hacerle daño a Simon si ella intentaba escapar o pelear con él. Luego le había dicho que tenía una reunión y que volvería a por ella en unas horas. Clary estaba tan agotada que se quedó dormida. No podía salir, no podía hacer nada, si lo hacía su amigo pagaría las consecuencias de sus actos. Pero necesitaba verlo, necesitaba saber que Simon estaba bien.

Se preguntó en que parte del inmenso palacio se encontraba, al igual que tenía hermosos jardines y aposentos seguro que también contaba con celdas o salas de tortura.

Clary tragó saliva ante la idea. No podía seguir esperando a su hermano, lo odiaba cada vez lo tenía más claro. Necesitaba salir de aquel lugar.

Sabía que era arriesgado e incluso suicida pero podía intentar buscar a Simon y huir con él, volver al Instituto y avisar a la Clave de la traición de las hadas.

Tenía que intentarlo, Clary avanzó hasta la puerta, pero antes de llegar el picaporte giró y su hermano entró en la habitación.

-Pensaba que estabas dormida… ¿Qué hacías en la puerta? ¿Pensabas huir? ¿De verdad pensabas que podías lograrlo?- dijo Sebastian clavando sus oscuros ojos en ella.

Clary lo fulminó con la mirada. Él caminó hasta su hermana, hasta quedarse a escasos centímetros de ella.

La pelirroja pensó en alejarse o intentar luchar contra él y salir por la puerta. Pero sabía que era imposible.

Sebastian cogió uno de sus rojos mechones y se lo puso detrás de la oreja. Clary notó un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo.

-Sé que eres lista Clarissa, tienes que intentar entrar en razón. Quiero que entiendas que en un corto periodo de tiempo se alzará en este mundo una guerra, una guerra que aniquilará todo a su paso, una guerra que ni el cielo ni el infierno podrá parar, debes estar en mi bando, debes luchar conmigo, los hermanos Morgenstern juntos.- Su hermano cogió sus manos y como acto reflejo Clary las apartó de inmediato.

Sebastian siguió estructurándola con sus oscuros ojos, parecía seguir igual, menos por una pequeña mueca de frustración ante el rechazo de su hermana.

-Sebatian, te lo dije antes y te lo volveré a decir, no voy a ayudarte a reducir el mundo a cenizas

-Si no quieres entrar en razón ya haré que entres aunque sea a la fuerza, y llámame Jonathan

Clary no apartó su mirada desafiante de él, aunque en realidad estaba aterrada pero no quería que lo notara.

-¿Dónde está Simon? Quiero verlo- dijo con voz firme la pelirroja.

-Todo a su tiempo mi querida hermana, cuando vea que tú pones de tu parte yo pondré de la mía

Clary tragó saliva, ahora sí que estaba en un callejón sin salida.

En ese momento tocaron la puerta y apareció el hada rubia, miró a Clary con una sonrisa que parecía mitad divertida mitad malvada y luego posó su mirada ante su hermano con gran respeto.

-El Instituto ha informado a la reina de la desaparición de la cazadora de sombras y del vampiro diurno. La clave sospecha, bueno mejor dicho lo culpa a usted de estas desapariciones. El consejo reclama nuestros servicios para unirnos a su búsqueda y captura.

Tanto el hada rubia como Jonathan sonrieron, parecía que esta situación de engañar a la clave les resultaba divertida.

-Nunca pensé que sería tan fácil engañarlos- respondió su hermano

-No sospechan nada de nuestro trato, mi reina dice que para que sigan confiando en nosotros debemos unirnos a la búsqueda aunque sea una pérdida de tiempo, ya que nunca encontrarán nada- respondió el hada

-Tu reina siempre tiene razón, gracias por informarme Anabeth

-Es mi trabajo- contestó con una sonrisa y se marchó de la habitación cerrando la puerta.

"Así que se llama Anabeth" pensó Clary. Jontahan no apartó su mirada de ella.

-Parece que tus amiguitos te están buscando, seguro que tu pobre niño ángel está muy preocupado por ti

Clary quiso darle un puñetazo pero se contuvo. "Jace", él estaría buscándola como un loco, estaría preocupado.

Jonathan se acercó más a ella, rozó con sus dedos el delicado rostro de su hermana, esta apartó su mirada de él.

-Eres mía Clary, tú me perteneces y yo te pertenezco

-Aléjate de mí- inquirió ella

-Nunca- y con esta última palabra Jonathan puso sus manos alrededor de ella y la besó.

Clary intentó quitarse pero no pudo, su hermano ejercía fuerza sobre su boca. La pelirroja levantó la pierna y le dio una patada en la barriga. Su hermano gruño y se echó para atrás soltándola. Clary salió corriendo y su hermano la siguió.

* * *

Bajó con rapidez las escaleras, sintió los pasos de su hermano detrás de ella, al bajar abrió la primera puerta que vio, entró a un estrecho pasillo recubierto de piedra, siguió su camino y terminó delante de dos grandes puertas de madera, las empujó y se adentró a una amplia sala parecida al pasillo sin ventanas y con una chimenea al final.

Su cuerpo se paralizó al ver la imagen que tenía delante, Simon se encontraba colgado en una de las paredes de piedra, amarrado por cadenas por todas sus extremidades, parecía Jesucristo crucificado. Clary se percató del estado en el que se encontraba su amigo, tenía la cara llena de arañazos, no podía abrir el ojo derecho, estaba morado, no llevaba camisa, ella pudo ver las heridas que se reflejaban en su pálida piel.

Simon esbozó una triste sonrisa al verla, Clary no se dio cuenta hasta ese momento que al lado del vampiro subida en una silla para estar a su altura, se encontraba Anabeth sosteniendo un cuchillo en su mano, al ver a Clary el hada sonrió malamente y puso el cuchillo en el cuello de Simon.

Jonathan entró corriendo en la sala y agarró a Clary.

-Sabía que intentarías escapar, así que tenía preparada una sorpresa hermanita

Jonathan tiró a Clary al suelo, la pelirroja se hizo daño en el brazo, pero no le importaba, ya nada importaba.

-¡Estúpida zorra!- le soltó Jonathan, la agarró y la puso de pié.

Simon enfurecido quiso responderle y defender a su amiga, pero estaba tan herido, que al abrir la boca para hablar lo único que salía de su boca era sangre.

Clary tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no llorar.

Anabeth que parecía aburrida por la situación siguió manteniendo el cuchillo encima del cuello de Simon.

-¿Qué hago con el vampiro?- preguntó el hada.

-De momento nada, voy a salir con mi hermana tengo que hablar con ella- el hada puso cara de frustración, hoy no iba a torturar a ningún vampiro.

* * *

Jonathan agarró a su hermana y la sacó fuera de la sala, la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos.

Su hermano la estampó contra una pared y la acorraló.

-Escúchame bien Clarissa. No sabes de lo que soy capaz, puedo entrar en esa sala y matar al vampiro, puedo mandar un ejército para que maten a tus amigos, a nuestra madre, a su novio lobo, puedo matar a Jace y obligarte a ver como lo hago. Puedo destruir a todas las personas a las que quieres en un segundo. A lo mejor de esa manera te das cuenta de que no te queda nadie, sólo yo, tu hermano- todas estas palabras las dijo Jonathan enfurecido, menos estas últimas que parecían dichas con cariño, cariño en una amenaza.

El miedo recorrió a Clary, sus pesadillas se estaban haciendo realidad.

Jonathan se calmó y le acarició la mejilla, y dijo en voz baja y calmada:

-Amame, solo quiero que me ames- parecía que se lo estaba casi suplicando.

-No puedo amar a un monstruo- los ojos de Clary se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Te enseñaré a hacerlo

* * *

La Reina Seelie se encontraba en su despacho, observaba por la ventana los jardines de su palicio. Una pequeña hada, de cabellos negros, piel pálida y labios rojos entró.

-Mi reina- el hada hizo una reverencia

-¿Ocurre algo Nina?- preguntó la reina sin quitar la vista de la ventana.

-El brujo Magnus Bane está en la puerta con un grupo de cazadores de sombras, quieren hablar con usted.

* * *

BUENO PUES HASTA AQUÍ EL CAPÍTULO! Quiero pedir perdón por algunas faltas de los capítulos anteriores, este es mi primer fanfic y la verdad es que no me aclaro muy bien.

He subido estos capítulos muy rápido pero a partir de ahora subiré uno cada 15 días.

**Morgenstern18** gracias por leerlo tranquila jamás mataría a Simon!

**RitzaHerondale** aquí tienes otro capítulo espero que te guste!

**Caridee Von Ross** ay muchas gracias de verdad me ha encantado tu comentario de verdad que significa mucho para mí. Bueno te explico, yo amo por encima de todas las cosas a Jace, pero siente una extraña atracción hacia Jonathan. No quiero crear un triángulo amoroso, ni tampoco una preciosa historia de amor entre Jonathan y Clary, quiero escribir sobre él, quiero que muestre todo lo que siente por su hermano, tanto lo bueno como lo malo, es odio y amor, pero amor tóxico. Ya que en CoHF jace y clary van a acabar juntos y felices y seguro que no hacen gran incapié en Jonathan y Clary pues quería escribir algo así, quiero drama jajaja

Os prometo un apasionante capitulo 4


	4. Da Igual Que lo Hagas, siempre te odiare

**DA IGUAL LO QUE HAGAS, SIEMPRE TE ODIARÉ****  
**

**(Los personajes principales de esta historia pertenecen a la autora Cassandra Clare)**

**Antes de comenzar me gustaría dedicarle este capítulo a Caridee Von Ross, a RitzaHerondale y a morgenstern18 todo esto no sería posible sin vosotros **

Oh simple thing where have you gone  
I'm getting old and I need something to rely on  
So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin

And if you have a minute why don't we go  
Talk about it somewhere only we know?  
This could be the end of everything

So why don't we go  
Somewhere only we know?

(Somewhere only we know- Max Schneider and Elizabeth Gillies)

* * *

watch?v=WYWIicYWIsI

* * *

-Es un honor para mí tenerte en mí corte Magnus, aunque tengo que preguntar por curiosidad a qué se debe tu presencia- reclamó la reina Seelie.

Magnus Bane y un pequeño grupo de cazadores de sombras pertenecientes al Cónclave se encontraban en unas de las numerosas estancias del palacio.

-Estarás al tanto de la búsqueda de los hijos de Valentine y del vampiro diurno, mi querida reina- contestó el brujo.

-Ya hemos hablado con la Clave, les hemos ofrecido ayuda en la misión, si a nuestros oídos llega algún tipo de información sobre el asunto la comunicaremos de inmediato- concluyó la reina esbozando una sonrisa de superioridad.

Magnus no paraba de mirarla, sospechaba que la reina le estaba ocultando algo, por eso se había ofrecido como el subterráneo que acompañara al grupo de cazadores de sombras a la corte de las hadas, quería ser el mismo quien la interrogara.

La reina Seeline se dio cuenta de la mirada de desconfianza que transmitía el mago en ella y decidió cambiar de tema.

-Me sorprende mi querido Magnus, de no verte acompañado de él Ligthwood de ojos azules, cuando una de mis hadas me comentó que venías con un grupo de cazadores de sombras me esperaba a tu amante, a su hermana y al joven Herondale.- inquirió la reina sin eliminar la sonrisa de su rostro.

Magnus enfureció, todavía le dolía pensar en Alec, y mucho peor si la reina se lo recordaba refiriéndolo como su "amante".

-Él no era mi amante, era mi novio, y en este momento estará apoyando a Jace por la desaparición de Clary, he pensado que con un grupo del Cónclave te metería más presión y nos ahorraríamos más mentiras de las necesarias-contestó el mago con un gesto triunfal.

-Me ofendes mi querido Magnus, yo nunca te mentiría ni a ti, ni muchos menos a la ley

-No sería la primera vez que las hadas no cumplen la ley, tenéis fama de mentirosas

-Me sorprende que a estas alturas no sepas que las hadas nunca mienten- la reina parecía enfurecida, ya no sonreía y se cruzó de brazos sin perder la compostura.

-Tenéis razón en eso, no mentís, transformáis tanto la verdad que llega a ser peor que una mentira

-Hemos dicho todo lo que sabemos ¿Alguna cosa más Magnus?- dijo la reina intentando finalizar la conversación.

-No mi reina- Magnus hizo una reverencia seguido de los nefilims.

-Podremos transformar la verdad, pero no somos unas traidoras, espero que lo recuerdes- la reina esbozó una de sus mejores sonrisas mientras mentía al mago.

* * *

Simon estaba asustado, herido y muy hambriento. La sed de sangre hacía que su garganta ardiera.

Estaba solo, amarrado a una rocosa pared como un ruin criminal.

No recordaba cómo había acabado en ese sitio. Lo último que recordaba era a él paseando por las calles de Nueva York bajo la sombra de los altos rascacielos de la ciudad. Cruzaba una calle, se dirigía al Instituto, pero no llegó, de eso estaba seguro.

Varias lagunas flotaban en su mente, saltos de tiempo, sensación de oscuridad y de dolor, después, abrió los ojos y apareció allí, en esa fría y siniestra habitación, al lado de una pequeña chica rubia, Simon se dio cuenta de que era un hada, ella posaba un cuchillo en el cuello del vampiro, Clary lo observaba con una aterrada mirada, mientras que Sebastian la sujetaba enfurecido, parecía que este solo tenía ojos para su hermana, como su no sintiera su presencia y la del hada.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y Simon dejó de navegar en sus pensamientos para fijarse en la silueta de un hada apoyado en el marco de la puerta, esta avanzó hasta él, Simon reconoció a la chica rubia de antes, la que había estado a punto de matarlo.

Anabeth se puso en frente del vampiro y alzó la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos.

Simon observó que la rubia sujetaba en sus manos una caja de madera, el vampiro tragó saliva, en el interior de esa caja podría haber todo tipo de objetos de tortura.

-Creo que tendrás hambre vampiro- comentó Anabeth mientras sacaba unas bolsas de sangre de la caja.

-¿De dón … de dónde es esa… esa sangre?- a Simon le costaba hablar.

-¿Y eso qué importa? Da igual de donde sea. La cuestión es si quieres beber o morir de hambre- inquirió el hada. -Tú eliges

-Be … beber- respondió el vampiro con el poco aliento que le quedaba.

El hada no vaciló, rasgó el borde de la bolsa, la sostuvo mientras subía a la silla donde horas antes había apuntado con un cuchillo al vampiro.

Este abrió de inmediato la boca al oler el aroma de la sangre, desando tomarla, lo necesitaba en este momento más que a nada.

Anabeth sonrió al ver la desesperación de Simon.

-La satisfacción que se lleva una al ver como los estúpidos hijos de la noche suplican, ruegan como animales por un poco de sangre no tiene precio

* * *

Jonathan y Clary estaban en una de las azoteas del palacio. Jonathan la había subido hasta allí en brazos, la había depositado en el suelo y aplicado un Iratze en el brazo derecho debido al golpe que su hermano le había proporcionado en el encuentro con Simon.

Clary dejó que él la trajera hasta allí arriba y que luego la curara, ella no había protestado, no podía hacerlo, su hermano le había amenazado con matar a todos sus seres queridos. Ya no podía luchar, no servía para nada.

-¿Por qué las hadas?- preguntó la pelirroja. – Sabía que hacías tratos con demonios, pero nunca pensé que te aliaras con ellas, no entiendo cómo pueden apoyarte en tu plan de destruir el mundo, es una idea demasiado cínica incluso para ellas- le reprochó a su hermano.

El viento agitaba los platinos cabellos de Jonathan, ella tenía que admitir que era hermoso, un hermoso monstruo.

-No las subestimes hermanita, las hadas son listas, quieren sobrevivir, saben que deben luchar conmigo. Además odian a la Clave, ellas y el resto de subterráneos, incluso hasta algunos cazadores de sombras la odian. Y a veces el odio supera la moral.

Jonathan terminó de trazar la runa sobre la piel de su hermana y guardó la estela en su cinturón.

-¡Las hadas están locas, como tú! Entiendo que no estén de acuerdo con la Clave, a veces se equivoca, pero de ahí a unirse a tu maquiavélico plan, sois unos psicópatas- Clary no podía dejar de contradecir a su hermano, él podía obligarla a mantenerla a su lado, pero no podía obligarle a cambiar su forma de pensar, ni muchos menos sus sentimientos hacia él, lo odiaba.

-Ay querida hermana, como siempre tan equivocada- sonrió de medio lado el rubio platino.

La pelirroja quería responderle con alguna grosería, pero se calló, tampoco quería enfurecerlo. Así que no contestó y su hermano prosiguió.

-Mañana nos iremos de aquí- dijo Jonathan con voz serena.

-¿Qué? ¿Quiénes? ¿Dónde?- preguntó alertada la pelirroja.

-Tú y yo lejos. Es demasiado peligroso seguir en Nueva York, esta mañana Magnus Bane ha venido con un grupo del Cónclave a preguntar a la reina sobre nuestro paradero. Y aunque ella ha mentido él no se fía, la Clave está empezando a sospechar de una traición por parte de las hadas, el chico ángel y tus amiguitos le habrán pedido al brujo que haga un hechizo de rastreo, y aunque en la corte su magia no funciona seguro que presiente que estamos cerca, no pueden venir aquí y entrar a la fuerza y registrar todo si no es con un permiso de la Clave, seguro que Bane ya les ha transmitido sus sospechas y no tardan en concederle el permiso para venir a asaltar el palacio.

-¡No pienso ir a ningún lugar contigo ¡- Clary estaba enfadada, hizo anden de levantarse del suelo donde se encontraba sentada con su hermano pero este la cogió antes de de terminar de levantarse y la sentó bruscamente.

-Claro que lo harás Clarissa, no tienes elección, ahora yo decido por ti

-Y si nos marchamos, ¿Qué va a pasar con Simon?

Jonathan que todavía no la había soltado rió

-¿El vampiro diurno? Lo mataré, a no ser que hagas algo por mí ahora

-¡NO! ¡Ese no era el trato! ¡Si me quedaba contigo aquí no le harías daño¡

-Las cosas han cambiado, ya te he dicho que yo decido por ti- Jonathan se acercó más a ella. -¿Quieres que muera tu amigo?

Clary lo miró, sus rostros estaban a escasos centímetros, suspiró e intentó calmarse.

-¿Qué quieres de mí?- inquirió la pelirroja.

Su hermano puso una mano en su mejilla mientras la acariciaba y la otra sobre su cadera, Clary observó cómo sus pupilas se dilataban y sus ojos se oscurecían más, ojos llenos de lujuria.

-Sabes perfectamente lo que quiero de ti hermanita

* * *

Alec e Isabelle tomaban un batido sentados en una mesa al lado de una ventana en Taki´s.

Ambos alzaron la cabeza cuando escucharon la puerta del local abrirse mientras que Magnus entraba con una larga capa azul marina a juego con sus pantalones.

Se acercó a la mesa de los Lightwood , Alec rápidamente se ruborizó y agachó la cabeza, se habían visto un par de veces después de su ruptura por asuntos de la Clave, pero todavía le costaba, no lo había superado y no tenía intención de hacerlo.

El brujo también se sintió incómodo y apartó la mirada del moreno con ojos azules y la fijó en Izzy.

-La reina Seelie oculta algo, estoy seguro ya he hablado con la Clave y mañana mismo irán a registrar su corte por si encuentran alguna pista de Simon o Clary

-¿Y si están encerrados en ese palacio? Tú mismo dijistes que sentías su presencia cerca- preguntó Isabel, la chica estaba preocupada , eran muchos cambios en su vida, odiaba a Sebastian, primero mató a su hermano, luego vinculó a Jace a él y ahora había secuestrado a Clary y a Simon. "Simon" pensó Izzy mientras suspiraba.

-Seguramente estén allí pero hasta mañana no podemos hacer nada- respondió el brujo.

-Lo mejor será no decirle nada a Jace, si se entera de que Clary puede estar allí no hará caso a ningún permiso ni ley e irá a buscarla enseguida, lo único que conseguirá es meterse en problemas, esperaremos hasta mañana entonces- comentó la chica mientras se frotaba los ojos, estaba cansada, llevaba noches sin dormir, era demasiada presión.

-Lo veo bien- dijo el mago.

Ambos miraron a Alec que en toda la conversación no había dicho ni una sola palabra.

-Em … si claro estoy de acuerdo- comentó en un susurro.

-Vale, escuchadme los dos- replicó Izzy- estamos en una situación crítica, así que intentar dejar a un lado vuestros problemas de tensión homosexual no resuelta y centraros.

* * *

-¡Suéltame Jonathan!

-Me encanta que me llames por mi nombre- su hermano la sujetaba por la cintura, mientras besaba su mejilla y sus labios descendían hasta su cuello…

¡NO!- Clary gritó mientras lo empujaba para alejarlo de ella. Jonathan sin perder el tiempo la agarró paralizando sus brazos.

-¿No quieres que tu amiguito viva? Vas a hacer todo lo que yo te diga

-¡TE ODIO! Y aunque mates a todas las personas que me importan eso no cambiará nada- la pelirroja respiró profundamente y prosiguió- da igual lo que hagas, siempre te odiaré.

La expresión de el muchacho era indescriptible, aunque Clary supuso que estaba enfadado porque la agarró tan fuerte que pensaba que iba a matarla.

-Tú eres mía, me perteneces, y harás todo lo que te diga

-¡No! No te pertenezco, no soy nada tuyo, no eres mi hermano, eres un cínico, un monstruo…- no pudo acabar Jonathan le cruzó la cara con un guantazo.

Clary perdió el equilibrio pero él la siguió sujetando entre sus brazos, no sabía qué hacer, luchar no serviría de nada, Simon moriría, todos podían morir.

-¿Sabes qué hermanita? No necesito amenazarte para que hagas lo que yo quiera, puedo obligarte y eso es lo que voy a hacer…-no pudo terminar se vio interrumpido cuando la puerta de la azotea se abrió. Anabeth entró estaba tan alterada que ni se percató en la situación en la que se encontraban los hermanos.

-Señor, no sé como lo ha hecho pero el vampiro se ha escapado.

* * *

**2 HORAS ANTES**

Simon no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba encerrado, aunque había recuperado fuerzas con la sangre que Anabeth le había dado seguía bastante débil.

De repente oyó unos fuertes golpes que venían de afuera, se preguntó que podía estar pasando, los golpes aumentaron de volumen, era como si se estuviera produciendo una gran pelea.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que los ruidos cesaron, entonces la puerta se abrió de par en par, la luz destelló en los ojos de Simon que los tenía entrecerrados y casi no podía ver.

Pudo sentir como unos pasos de hombre se acercaban a él, el vampiro se puso tensó.

-¿Quién ahí allí?- preguntó.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No me digas que no me reconoces? Lo dudo, mi gran atractivo es difícil de olvidar

-¿JACE?

-El mismo- el muchacho de cabellos dorados se acercó hasta donde estaba y con su estela dibujó varias runas de abertura en las cadenas.

-¿Cómo has entrado? ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó el vampiro.

-Vengo a salvar a Clary y a matar a Sebastian

* * *

Bueno pues hasta aquí el capítulo 4, ¿Qué os parece?

**Caridee Von Ross **el atractivo de un chico malo es legendario JAJAJAJA, Jonthan es un personaje muy muy complicado, no sé si lo estoy recreando bien la verdad, porque ya te digo que es complicado, te voy a dar mi opinión sobre cómo creo que es él, es un villano perturbador, Valentine quería controlar el mundo pero este solo quiere destruirlo. Su madre lo abandonó, su padre lo utilizó, pero creo que piensa que Clary no tuvo elección, que no le dejó porque quiso, una vez Jonathan le dijo a Clary que cuando la conoció en Idris la odió, eso es porque él esperaba que se pareciera a él, y no fue así, luego cuando vinculo a Jace y este le contó todo lo que ella había hecho, parar la guerra, resucitarlo… se dio cuenta que si se parecían, era valiente y fuerte y al fin al cabo era su hermana, creo que Jonathan se encuentra solo, sabe que él es único, que no hay nadie como él en este mundo, y eso le gusta pero también quiere tener a alguien que sea como él, de ahí lo de crear cazadores de sombras oscuros, gente como él, quiere ser su líder, quiere quemar el planeta y quiere tener la compañera perfecta a su lado, y quien mejor que su hermana biológica. No la ama, no como Jace la ama a ella, es más bien una especie de "amor tóxico" donde domina la posesión y la obsesión. No sé, es difícil, este personaje me tiene loca, quiero que Cassandra saque ya el sexto libro y que entendamos de una vez a Jonathan. Bueno esa era mi opinión, perdona por enrollarme tanto JAJAJA por cierto me encanta tu icono de Blair Waldorf *.*

**cassie **ya está aquí

**marina92 **Ay muchas gracias de verdad :)

**RitzaHerondale **Al final lo he subido antes de tiempo, JAJAJA habrá muchas escenas de esas te lo aseguro!

MUCHAS GRACIAS :)


	5. El sacrificio

**EL SACRIFICIO**

* * *

**Los personajes principales de esta historia pertenecen a la autora Cassandra Clare.**

**Lo primero de todo es daros las gracias por todas vuestras reviews. De verdad muchas gracias **

**Como en el anterior capítulo, voy a hacer una dedicatoria, este quinto capítulo se lo dedico a ****0ki-chan.**

* * *

**Por cierto haber si podéis ver este video: **

watch?v=NNVzmyX8bd8

* * *

His little whispers. "Love me, love me." That's all  
I ask for. "Love me, love me." He battered his tiny  
fists to feel something. Wondered what it's like to  
touch to feel something.  
Monster. How should I feel? Creatures lie here. Looking  
through the windows.  
That night he caged her. Bruised and broke her. He  
struggled closer. Then he stole her. Violette wrists  
and then her ankles. Silent Pain. Then he slowly saw  
their nightmares were his dreams.  
Monster. How should I feel? Creatures lie here. Looking  
through the windows. I will. Hear their voices. I'm a  
glass child. I am Hannah's Regrets.  
Monster. How should I feel? Turn the sheets down. Murder  
ears with pillow lace. There's bath tubs. Full of glow flies.  
Bathe in Kerosene. Their words tattooed in his veins

* * *

Isabelle y Alec buscaron por todo el Instituto a Jace, en su habitación, en la sala de armas, en la biblioteca… pero ni rastro de él.

-Es extraño, debería estar aquí-dijo Izzy

-Es normal que haya salido a dar un paseo, esta situación, todo lo que está pasando, habrá salido a despejarse- comentó el moreno con ojos azules mientras cerraba la puerta de la gran biblioteca.

-¡NO! Es Jace, está hecho polvo, ha salido sin avisar, sabes cómo es, puede hacer alguna tontería, ¿Y si nos ha escuchado? ¿Y si sabe lo de la corte de las hadas?- Izzy miró a su hermano procupada.

-Estábamos en Taki´s, nos ocupamos de que él no se enterada, no sabe nada Isabelle, tranquila, es normal que estés nerviosa, todos lo estamos pero eso no es motivo para alterarse por…- Alec no terminó, se quedó mudo, con ojos totalmente abiertos y paralizado.

-¿Alec? ¡Alec! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te has quedado más tonto de lo que estás o qué?- la chica se acercó a él, este seguía quieto sin apartar la vista de la pared, la señaló con el dedo y la chica se giró y observó lo que el moreno le había indicado. Sintió como el miedo consumía su cuerpo. Pegada a esta había una nota que ponía:

_¨Sabía que me ocultabais algo, os he seguido, lo sé todo, voy a rescatar a Simon y a Clary¨_

* * *

Clary había intentado ir con su hermano a buscar a Simon, pero Jonathan le obligó a quedarse en la azotea con Anabeth mientras esta la vigilaba, el rubio le dijo antes de salir por la puerta que si hacía alguna tontería sabía cuáles iban a ser las consecuencias.

La pelirroja estaba alterada, no paraba de dar vueltas, el hada que estaba sentada en la barandilla la miró con desprecio.

-¿Puedes parar de moverte? Me pones nerviosa- más que una pregunta era una orden, Clary la estructuró con una mirada desafiante, ya era demasiado soportar las órdenes de su hermano para ahora también las órdenes del hada que la había llevado hasta aquí.

-No me mires así, de verdad que no te soporto pequeña cazadora de sombras, eres igual de estúpida que tu amigo el vampiro

-Muy estúpido no ha de ser cuando se ha escapado y no has podido hacer nada para detenerlo

-No entiendo por qué Jonathan no te ha matado- el hada esbozó una risa burlona.

-Yo tampoco- replicó la pelirroja, era la verdad, no entendía a su hermano. No entiende sus intenciones con ella.

-Espero que al menos te haga sufrir querida

Clary se cruzó de hombros y no dejó de mirarla con odio, no tenía intención de quedarse mucho tiempo, no iba a ser un jueguecito de su hermano, iba a escarpe en cuanto pudiera.

-No lo hará te lo aseguro

En ese momento la puerta se abrió, Clary se acercó con la esperanza de que fuera Simon, pero se equivocaba, entró una hada más bajita que Anabeth.

-¿Qué ocurre Nina?- inquirió Anabeth, se bajó de la barandilla y se dirigió a ella.

-Creía que el hijo de Valentine estaba aquí, quería decirle que el vampiro no ha salido del palacio, todos los alrededores están obstaculizados y llenos de guardias, no podrán salir de aquí

-¿Cómo que no podrán? Creía que solo habíamos atrapado al vampiro

-Alguien ha venido a rescatarlo, y lo ha liberado de las cadenas, se ha enfrentado al guardia de la mazmorra y lo ha dejado inconsciente, acaba de despertar y lo ha reconocido, dice que es ese nefilim rubio que vive en el Instituto.

´´Jace´´ pensó Clary. Jace estaba aquí, había venido a por ella y había salvado a Simon, tenía que encontrarlo. La pelirroja sin pensarlo dos veces empujó a un lado a Nina y salió corriendo de la azotea mientras las hadas la perseguían. Tenía que buscarlo, tenía que encontrarlo antes de que lo hiciera su hermano.

* * *

Jace y Simon se encontraban recorriendo uno de los muchos pasillos del palacio, a Simon le costaba seguir el ritmo del rubio pues todavía seguía bastante débil.

-¿Seguro que no vistes a dónde se la llevó? ¿Dónde puede estar?- Jace estaba preocupado por Clary, necesitaba encontrarla, se sentía culpable, él tenía que haberla protegido, no haberla dejado a manos de Sebastian.

-Ya te he dicho que no lo sé, me encarcelaron y se la llevó

-Voy a matarlo, lo buscaré y lo mataré- Intentaba calmarse pero no podía, era tanto su odio hacia Sebastian, pero no podía perder los nervios, no ahora, por Clary.

Simon sabía que no era el momento pero necesitaba saberlo.

-¿Cómo sabías que estábamos aquí?

-Digamos que Isabelle y Alec no son muy buenos guardando secretos y yo espío de muy buena manera. Sospechaban que estabais aquí, pero no podían hacer nada para venir y asaltar el palacio sin permiso de la Clave, tenían que esperar a que se lo concedieran pero yo no tengo tiempo que perder.

-¿Así que estás desobedeciendo a la ley?- preguntó Simon. Ambos avanzaban por el pasillo abriendo todas las puertas en busca de algún rastro de Clary.

-No es la primera vez que lo hago- avanzaron hasta el final y vieron unas escaleras- Vamos

Pero antes de que pudieran subir, una voz cortante habló detrás de ellos.

-¿De turismo por mi reinado bello Herondale?- dijó la reina Seelie, lo último que vió Jace fue mucho humo alrededor y sintió como el sueño se apoderaba de él.

* * *

Clary llegó hasta el gran salón, nada, absolutamente nada, no paraba de mirar por la estancia, Jace y Simon tampoco estaban aquí, el palacio parecía interminable, podrían estar en cualquier lugar. Escuchó un ruido procedente del pasillo y decidió esconderse detrás de un pilar por si eran las hadas. Pero no, mucho peor, era su hermano. Jonathan cruzó el salón apresurado pero se paró al pasar por delante del pilar y se giró.

-Clary te he visto- la pelirroja suspiró mientras maldecía y salió. El la miraba con su típica expresión burlona.

-Hermana, entiendo que quieras recuperar el tiempo perdido con tu querido hermano pero sinceramente creo que el escondite se nos ha quedado un poco infantil- se acercó a ella- pero si lo que quieres es jugar yo puedo enseñarte otro tipo de juegos más divertidos.

-Cállate- la pelirroja enfureció. Jonathan la agarró del codo para que no pudiera alejarse.

-Por lo que veo has salido corriendo a buscar al vampiro a pesar de mis amenazas, Clary, Clary, Clary, ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?- su hermano no dejó de sonreír.

-Dejarme en paz- replicó.

-No, se me ocurren cosas mejores- Clary agachó la cabeza para evitar el contacto visual pero este le sostuvo la barbilla para mantener su mirada. Jonathan iba a decirle algo pero en ese momento llegaron por el pasillo corriendo Anabeth y Nina.

Anabeth miró a la pelirroja y suspiró.

-¿Así que está aquí? Memos mal, hemos intentado pararla pero ha sido imposible, en cuanto ha escuchado que Jace Herondale estaba aquí salió corriendo.

-¿Cómo? ¿Jace está aquí?- preguntó Jonathan furioso, Anabeth asintió, Jonathan volvió a mirar a su hermana sin dejar de sujetarla.

-¿Qué hacemos?-preguntó el hada.

-Nada, ya los buscamos nosotros- dijo el rubio platino, Anabeth y Nina se marcharon.

-¿No tenías tantas ganas de jugar al escondite? Vamos a buscar al chico ángel hermanita, ya verás cómo te lo pasas muy bien, te dije que mis juegos eran divertidos.

* * *

-Haber si lo adivino por vuestras caras llenas de desesperación, ¿Jace se ha enterado?-preguntó Magnus mientras se acercaba a ellos. Isabelle y Alec habían quedado en Central Park con el brujo, era tarde.

-Tenemos que ir a buscarlo, a él a Clary y a Simon, tenemos que ir ya- dijo Izzy.

-Isabelle la Clave todavía no nos ha concedido el permiso, sería romper los acuerdos- replicó su hermano.

-¡Me dan igual la Clave, los acuerdos, la ley! ¡Quiero sacarlos de ahí! ¿Es que acaso no sabes de lo que es capaz Sebastian? ¿Te recuerdo quién es? ¿A quién mató?

-Sé perfectamente quién es y de lo que es capaz- Alec estaba empezando a enfadarse- ¿De verdad piensas que para mí es fácil esto?- Isabelle no pudo contestarle, Magnus la interrumpió.

-Es interesante vuestra pequeña discusión familiar pero me habéis sacado de la cama de madrugada, así que o me decís para qué me necesitáis o me voy

-Necesitamos que abras un portal que llegue directamente al interior del palacio

-Izzy no deberíamos…

-Calla Alec- Isabelle volvío a mirar al brujo- ¿Puedes hacerlo?

Magnus suspiró y se cruzó de brazos.

-Poder puedo obviamente, lo que pasa es que no se si merece la pena debido en el problema enorme en el que podría meterme

-Magnus por favor, hazlo por Simon por Jace y por Clary- suplicó Isabelle- ya he perdido a un hermano debido a ese psicópata, no quiero perder a más gente a la que quiero

-Tengo que admitir que es conmovedor, pero lo siento mucho Isabelle de verdad, he vivido demasiados años, aunque te tenga aprecio porque te lo tengo eres solo una persona más que ha aparecido en mi vida y que desaparecerá de inmediato, lo que he aprendido de ser inmortal es que las personas van y vienen, las personas se convierten en ceniza para mí lo principal es la supervivencia de uno mismo y no quiero problemas

Magnus hizo andén de marcharse, pero la voz del moreno le hizo quedarse donde estaba.

-¿Yo también?- preguntó Alec. Tanto el brujo como la cazadora de sombras se quedaron observándole.

-¿Tu también qué?- preguntó Magnus con voz indiferente.

-¿Yo también soy ceniza para ti?

Magnus se quedó sin palabras, no sabía que decir, le había pillado desprevenido.

Alec tragó aire y se armó de valentía para formular las siguientes palabras.

-Sé que no quieres verme, tal vez incluso me odies, pero Magnus por favor si de verdad me has amado alguna vez te pido, te ruego que nos ayudes, luego podré entender que no quieras volver a verme, pero ahora te necesitamos, te necesito

Hubo un instante de silencio, nadie dijo nada, nadie se movió. Al final Magnus lo rompió -Creía que estabas en contra de este plan, que te parecía una locura

-La gente comete muchas locuras- contestó el moreno, ambos no podían parar de mirarse, como si todo a su alrededor se hubiera parado.

-De acuerdo lo haré, pero no volváis a pedirme nada más jamás

-¡Genial! Sabía que podíamos confiar en ti- Isabelle sonreía, aunque los chicos seguían callados mientras se miraban.

Magnus chasqueó los dedos y de la nada apareció un portal, Izzy saltó a la oscuridad de inmediato.

Antes de que Alec saltara la voz de Magnus lo detuvo.

-Alec sabes que no te odio

-Lo sé- el moreno de ojos azules se acercó al brujo y tímidamente extendió su mano, Magnus la aceptó y ambos saltaron al vació.

* * *

Clary había sido encerrada en una minúscula habitación, minutos antes Nina le dijo al odio a su hermano algo que hizo que Jonathan sonriera, miró a su hermana y la llevó a esa sala y la dejó allí. Obviamente la pelirroja sabía que lo que Nina le había dicho a su hermano era que habían encontrado a Jace y a Simon.

Pasaron 10 o 15 minutos hasta que la puerta se abrió y Jonathan entró.

-¿Dónde están? ¿Qué les has hecho?- Clary intentó que su voz no pareciera desesperada pero no tuvo suerte.

-Calla y camina

Jonathan se dio la vuelta y empezó a salir de la habitación, su hermana lo siguió, Jonathan sabía que esta vez no intentaría escapar ya que él tenía a Jace.

Recorrieron el pasillo y bajaron las escaleras en silencio, llegaron a las mazmorras donde había estado encerrado antes Simon.

Pero esta vez llegaron hasta el final donde había una gran vitrina de cristal. Clary que hasta ese momento había estado comportándose corrió hasta el cristal y se quedó de piedra al ver en un lado de la habitación interior a Simon encadenado y al otro lado a Jace, ambos tenían los ojos cerrados, por un momento pensó que estaban muertos pero pudo notar como el pecho del rubio ascendía y descendía es como si estuviesen en un profundo sueño.

-¡Jonathan que les has hecho!- Clary gritó aunque no apartó la vista del cristal.

-Nada de momento- Su hermano le hizo girarse para que sus ojos se encontraran.

-La reina los encontró y les arrojó polvo demónico, tranquila no es tan malo como suena, solo hace que te desmayes durante unas horas se despertaran en poco tiempo

Jonathan notó como la respiración su hermana se aceleraba, él le acarició el cabello, Clary tuvo que contener las ganas de vomitar.

-No voy a matarlos a menos que hagas lo que sabes que quiero que hagas

La pelirroja ya ni se esforzó en intentar contener las lágrimas, estaba llorando y su hermano esbozó una sonrisa.

-Clarissa no seas melodramática, te va a encantar además salvarás dos vidas

El rubio platino la cogió de la mano y Clary se dejó guiar por él, antes de salir volvió su rostro hacia el cristal mientras contemplaba a Jace que parecía un niño inocente mietras dormía, lo observó sin parar de llorar mientras decía mentalmente ´´Lo siento, recuerda que te amo"

* * *

Los hermanos entraron en la habitación donde Clary había dormido esa mañana. Su corazón palpitaba a una velocidad tan rápida que hacía cuestionarse un posible infarto.

La palabra ´´culpa´´ resonaba en su cabeza ´´Soy débil tendría que haber encontrado la forma de salvar a Simon desde el principio, no haber llegado a esta situación, no haber puesto en peligro a Jace´´.

Pero sabía que lo que iba a hacer era por él.

Jonathan la atrajo hacia él y puso su rostro entre sus manos. Pensó que la súplica podría ser su última oportunidad así que lo intentó sin expectativas.

-Jonathan- susurró- por favor, si te importo aunque sea lo más mínimo no me hagas esto

Su hermano besó su mejilla y acercó su boca al odio de su hermana.

-Hago esto porque me importas- Clary cerró los ojos mientras las lágrimas recorrían su rostro, ahora sí que no tenía salida. Sabía que suplicar no iba a valerle, nada que tuviera algo que ver con ´´humanidad´´ valía para él.

Este dejó su faceta de chico tranquilo y tierno para esbozar una sonrisa malvada.

-Ahora Clary deja de lloriquear, será mejor que te relajes y así puede que te duela menos

El rubio desabrochó uno a uno los botones de la camisa de la chica, sus ojos se oscurecieron aún más al contemplar el sujetador de encaje, Clary se sonrojó pero no por timidez si no por rabia. El muchacho arrojó la camisa al suelo y levantó en brazos a su hermana, la llevó hasta la cama y la tumbó. El se acostó encima de ella y comenzó a besar su cuello. Clary apartó la mirada de él y la posó en la pared sin parar de sollozar, aunque intentaba no hacerlo para no darle la satisfacción no podía evitarlo.

Jonathan sin despegar los labios de su cuello empezó a desabrochar los pantalones de la pelirroja a toda prisa.

Clary se aterrorizó al ver la rapidez de su hermano.

-Jonathan…

-¿Qué pasa hermanita?- dijo él mientras se deshacía de los pantalones, sonrió al ver a su hermana pequeña en ropa interior- No vallas ahora de santa, ya sé que Jace se encargó de deshonrarte

-¡Te equivocas estúpido! El que se va a encargar de eso eres tú maldito bastardo- rugió Clary lo miró con odio.

-Entonces al final sí era un jardín secreto y cerrado el de mi hermana- Jonathan descendió de su cuello y empezó a proporcionarle besos por todo su cuerpo. Clary lloraba en silencio, Jonathan disfrutaba como nunca.

La espalda de la chica se arqueó involuntariamente cuando le quitó las únicas prendas que tapaban su cuerpo dejándola desnuda.

Acto seguido el se quitó también toda la ropa.

Y así pasó el tiempo, para uno como un sueño, para otra como una pesadilla.

Dos cuerpos desnudos que chocaban, él la acariciaba y la besaba, ella lloraba y lo soportaba de la peor manera posible. Jonathan le hizo todo lo que siempre había deseado hacerle, mientras le decía que era suya y que le pertenecía. Clary no pudo evitar contener los gemidos, él sonreía lleno de lujuria.

Cuando llegó el momento la chica ahogó un grito de dolor y su hermano se mostró satisfecho al ver que no le mintió, él era el primero y pensaba ser el último.

Y así finalizó mientras él le arrebataba su virginidad y ella gemía y lloraba.

* * *

Meliorn vigilaba las mazmorras, los dos prisioneros seguían encerrados en la cristalera, pero como seguían bajo los efectos del polvo demónico no había peligro de huida, los alrededores del castillos estaban vigilados y llenos de guardias, no podía entrar nadie, por lo que solo el joven hada custodiaba al vampiro y al nefilim ya que no había riesgo de peligro.

Paseaba de un lado a otro, hasta que una luz estalló en mitad de la sala cegándole. Se abrió un portal, de él salieron Magnus, Alec e Isabelle. A Meliorn no le dio tiempo a reaccionar, todo pasó muy rápido, el brujo chasqueó los dedos y las manos del hada fueron encadenadas, Alec le dio un puñetazo y cayó al suelo, Isabelle se acercó a él.

-Comprenderás que no vengo a pedirte cita- acto seguido la cazadora de sombras le quitó las llaves del cinturón y corrió junto con Alec y Magnus hacia el cristal.

* * *

Clary miraba a través de la ventana, ya no lloraba, ya no sentía nada. Minutos antes su hermano se había derrumbado encima de ella jadeando, le había lamido las lágrimas, le besó en la frente y acarició su pelo. Decía una y otra vez ´´lo has hecho muy bien´´, ´´espero que ahora entiendas que tu sitio está junto a mí´´, ´´me perteneces´´.

Pero ella no se había quejado, no había reaccionado, solo quería dormir y no despertar jamás. Luego él le dijo que tenía que irse y que volvería en un rato y la dejó allí sola. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo sintiéndose como un espíritu, tal vez horas, su mente estaba en blanco no podía pensar en nada, solo miraba, miraba por la ventana.

Hasta que todo estalló, todos sus pensamientos, recuerdos, sentimientos colapsaron a la chica, sentía los ojos mojados pero hizo un esfuerzo por no volver a llorar porque si empezaba no creía que pudiese acabar nunca. No se veía capaz de ver a sus amigos, a su familia, a Jace después de esto. Antes quería escapar volver con ellos, pero ahora no, no podría mirarles a la cara después de lo que había hecho. Y aunque lo hizo por salvar al amor de su vida y lo volvería a hacer para mantenerle a salvo se sentía culpable, destrozada. Jonathan la había destrozado.

Su hermano, odiarlo se quedaba corto para ella, no podía con él, sentía furia, enfado, ganas de venganza… venganza. Clary no se dio cuenta hasta ahora de que su hermano se había olvidado su cinturón de armas, se levantó de la cama, se vistió y cogió una daga, no iba a utilizarla para escapar, sabía perfectamente que iba a hacer, él la había destrozado, ahora ella iba a destrozarlo a él, pero no iba a matarlo, sería demasiado fácil. Recordó sus palabras ´´hay cosas peores que la muerte hermanita´´, y es verdad las había y ella se las iba a demostrar. Sabía que hacer, nunca pensó que haría eso, aún sabiendo las consecuencias terribles que iban a tener las personas que le importaban y lo sentía pero en ese momento el odio se apoderaba de ella. ¿El odio que siente hacia una persona era superior al amor por sus seres queridos? Desgraciadamente sabía la respuesta. Cogió el cuchillo y salió de la habitación. ´´Tenías razón, tal vez no somos tan diferentes´´.

* * *

**Bueno pues hasta aquí el capítulo 5.**

**¿Conseguirán Alec, Isabelle y Magnus rescatar a Simon y a Jace? Y lo más importante, ¿Qué tiene pensado hacer Clary?**

**Cardiee Von Ross me alegro mucho de que te guste de verdad :), no había pensado hasta ahora lo del vínculo pero podría ser, la verdad es que tengo tantas ganas de que publiquen de una vez CoHF, para que Cassie nos explique que pasa por la mente de Jonathan jajaja. Yo también amo esa parte de CoLS, y sí molaría la idea de que Clary se quedara embarazada de él, o que por lo que tuviera algo con él. Pero por desgracia no creo que pase . Yo he visto dos spoilers de esos, uno que era que una chica lo observaba mientras dormía, aunque no creo que sea Clary porque decía ´´siempre me he sentido atraída hacia los cazadores de sombras´´ y creo que puede ser la reina Seelie, porque Clary hasta hace escasos meses no sabía nada de los nefilims. Y el otro (aunque no sé si es oficial o es un rumor) es de una chica que se siente culpable porque acaba de acostar con él, que en este caso si podría ser ella, pero no sé si es un rumor porque me lo han contado. Por cierto soy de España y si estoy al pendiente del hastag espero que pronto saquen la segunda película, Cassandra dijo que están tardando tanto porque no le gustaba nada el guión que estaban escribiendo (ya que no era fiel al libro) y tuvieron que cambiarlo, me da que vamos a tener que esperar mucho. Madremia como me enrollo jajaja de verdad que muchas gracias por leer el fanfic espero que lo sigas! (PORCIERTO ME ENCATANTA GOSSIP GIRL)**

**morgenstern18 jaja te entiendo yo también amo esa obsesión, ya verás la situación tan intensa que van a tener en el siguiente capítulo :)**

**Pauliblaks muchas gracias¡ la verdad es que más que un triángulo amoroso, quiero que sea un fanfic donde pueda desarrollar a Sebastian, porque de verdad que amo a ese personaje, aunque habrá escenas Clace (porque mi Jace tiene que salir) jaja**

**Oki-chan aquí tienes el nuevo capítulo, te entiendo es difícil no amarlo :3**

**Miss Bohemian Rhapsody espero que te guste¡ :D**

**Guest muchas gracias¡**

**RitzaHerondale pues entonces ya verás el siguiente capítulo porque Jonathan tendría que desmostrar sus emociones :D**

**Delfina JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA me matastes de risa con esa frase, te aseguro que habrán escenas Malec y Clace :)**

**Tessa Gray EXACTO¡ creo que eres mi alma gemela jajaja es una relación posesiva, tóxica… y eso mola :D**

**aquí tienes el cap nuevo :)**

**3v3lynsama aquí lo tienes :D**

**JaeryDeCarstairs jaja yo también quiero ser la hermana de Sebastian :) dios mio tienes un gato que se llama Jace? Que ricura jajaja tranquila que seguiré el fanfic muchas graciar por leerlo**


	6. No me dejes

**NO ME DEJES**

* * *

_Siento mucho el retraso¡ pero aquí esta el capítulo 6 espero que os guste :) por cierto me dais ideas para seguir la historia?_

* * *

-Jace, Jace despierta, por favor despierta- el nefilim abrió los ojos poco a poco mientras sentía como si hubiera estado años durmiendo.

Lo primero que vio fue la mirada de preocupación de Isabelle sobre él, la chica tenía ambas manos sobre el rostro del rubio.

-Izzy…¿Qué haces aquí?- inquirió Jace mientras se incorporaba y se frotaba los ojos.

-Querrás decir ¿Qué hacemos aquí? Yo también me alegro de verte que conste.

Jace vio que detrás de Isabelle se encontraba Magnus. A su lado Alec, era raro verles juntos después de su ruptura.

El moreno de ojos azules sonrió al ver que su parabatai estaba bien.

-Vale siento mucho no haberte contado la verdad, pero era para evitar esto

-¿Para evitar qué Alec?- preguntó confundido, mientras intentaba acostumbrarse a la situación, no entendía nada, ¿Dónde estaba? ¿De qué estaban hablando sus amigos?

Giró la cabeza y observó a Simon en el otro extremo de la habitación tirado en el suelo inconsciente.

-El polvo de demonio afecta más a los subterráneos, pero no tardará en despertar- dijo Magnus

¿Polvo de demonio? ¿Alguien le había arrojado polvo de demonio? De repente todos los recuerdos llegaron a su mente.

Corte de las hadas, estaba en la corte, la reine Seelie le había dejado inconsciente, el había ido allí a buscar a… a Clary ¡Clary! ¿Pero por qué?

La respuesta tardó apenas un segundo en llegar.

Sebastian.

Sebastian tenía a Clary.

Jace se pusó de inmediato en pié y salió corriendo de la celda mientras Magnus y Alec lo seguían.

* * *

Jonathan buscaba desesperadamente a su hermana, no estaba en la habitación. ¿Y si se había ido?

Eso era imposible, no podría haber salido del palacio, estaba perfectamente vigilado, además nunca abandonaría al vampiro y a Jace. Entonces ¿Dónde estaba? Bajo unas escaleras y llegó hasta una especie de sótano lleno de polvo y trastos antiguos.

Pudo tranquilizarse cuando vio a Clary al final apoyada en la pared de espaldas a él.

-¿Qué te he dicho sobre lo de huir Clarissa?- dijo mientras se acercaba a ella.

-Ya no huyo Jonathan- dijo la pelirroja si volverse, mirando todavía a la pared, a el chico le extrañó la tranquilidad con la que pronunciaba las palabras. Normalmente le contestaba de una manera desafiante mientras le miraba a los ojos, ni si quiera se había girado.

Mientras se acercaba a ella observó un destello procedente de su mano, un cuchillo.

Jonathan se paró a unos escasos centímetros de ella.

-¿Una daga? ¿Piensas matarme? ¿No te lo has pasado bien conmigo antes hermanita?- preguntó irónicamente mientras esbozaba una sonrisa. La pelirroja se dio la vuelta y clavó sus ojos en él, sus ojos estaban vidriosos, estaba intentando contener las lágrimas. Respiró hondo y apretó fuerte el mango del cuchillo.

-Te odio- fue todo lo que dijo mientras seguía sujetando la daga.

Su hermano hizo una mueca y se cruzó de brazos aunque seguía alerta por el arma.

-Lo sé, me lo has dicho, pero no me importa, eso cambiará. ¿Me odias por haber tocado y disfrutado de cada centímetro de tu cuerpo?- Jonathan sonrío bufándose de ella y prosiguió-¿Me odias por haberte hecho mía? Ni que te hubiera obligado, fue un trato, pero te guste o no ve haciéndote la idea de que lo que ha pasado hace unas horas pasará otra vez, y otra, siempre que yo quiera, siempre- se acercó más sin parar de sonreír- y tú no podrás hacer nada para impedirlo, no te queda otra, ¿Sabes por qué? Porque yo ahora tengo tu control, harás lo que yo te diga, estarás a mi lado y lucharás conmigo. ¿Por qué? Porque me perteneces.

-No cambiará nada, no vas a controlarme nunca más

-Ya veremos, y ahora dame ese cuchillo- dijo mientras extendía su mano.

-No- dijo sin más, sin moverse, seguía intentando mantener la compostura, cosa que a él le sorprendió, lo normal hubiera sido que ella lo atacara de inmediato, pero no, allí seguía, sin moverse, sujetando con fuerza la daga.

-Lo que me has obligado hacer… me he dado cuenta de algo, de que te odio, ya sé que lo había dicho antes, pero hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta de lo mucho, mucho que te odio. Antes quería matarte, pero ahora mismo mi odio hacia ti es tan grande que asesinarte es poco para mí. Eres un monstruo, lo sé, lo sabes, lo sabemos. Pero esto me ha superado, nunca volveré a ser como antes, siento como si hubiera fallado a todas las personas que me importan por tu culpa, por tu culpa, no mereces morir, mereces algo peor.

-¿De qué estás hablando?- Jonathan enfureció- ¡Dame ese cuchillo ahora mismo Clarissa a no ser que…

-¿Qué? Ya no puedes hacerme nada – Clary alzó el cuchillo a punto de utilizarlo, pero no en contra de su hermano.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?

-Quieres que te ame y que luche contigo, pero eso no va a ser, espero al menos que sufras viendo mi muerto- acto seguido la pelirroja posó el cuchillo encima de su muñeca, encima de sus venas.

Jonathan aterrorizado fue a quitarle el cuchillo, pero Clary fue más rápida y dio un paso hacia atrás mientras seguía manteniendo el arma sobre su objetivo.

-No intentes nada o lo hago ahora mismo- dijo amenazante, aunque su voz temblaba, ¿De verdad sería capaz de hacerlo? Esta vez no pudo reprimir las lágrimas, que empezaron a caer por su rostro.

-Clarissa suelta eso ya- dijo Jonathan- ¡SUÉLTALO YA!- estaba enfadado y desesperado, ella no podía hacer eso, no podía hacerle eso.

-¡TE ODIO!- gritó ella mientras apretaba el cuchillo sobre su carne, empezó a brotar sangre.

-¡TE HE DICHO QUE LO SUELTES ESTÚPIDA!- Jonathan perdió los nervios.

-¡NO!- rugió ella. Apretó más y la sangre seguía saliendo.

-¡SUÉLTALO AHORA!

-¡TE ODIO!- siguió llorando y presionando el cuchillo. Su hermano se calmó y la observó de una manera de la que nunca se habría imaginado ella, la miraba preocupado, Jonathan se preocupaba por ella.

- Clary, por favor no lo hagas, por favor

* * *

Al despertar Simon vio mucha luz, estaba mareado, parpadeó varias veces, y se dio cuenta de que su cabeza estaba recostada sobre el regazo de Isabelle, mientras ella acariciaba tiernamente sus cabellos.

-¿Has venido?- dijo el vampiro en un tono bajo, le dolía la garganta y apenas podía pronunciar alguna palabra.

-Vampiro idiota- dijo la joven mientras esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa- Estas hadas deberían de aprender que la única mujer que puede torturarte en este universo soy yo

- Así que has venido por mí, ¿Por mí?

-Por ti, siempre

* * *

-Deja de fingir que te importo para que no me mate, no te importo, solo quieres demostrar hasta qué punto puede llegar tu monstruosidad, te divierte tus jueguecitos de incesto, te divierte verme sufrir- dijo Clary mientras seguía sosteniendo el cuchillo sobre su muñeca, solo que estaba vez había dejado de cortarse, las palabras de su hermano la habían despistado.

-Me importas, realmente me importas, es verdad, mentí sobre muchas cosas, pero cuando te dije aquella noche en el apartamento que solo quería tener a mi hermana no estaba mintiendo, te necesito- Jonathan no quitó sus ojos de ella, aunque observaba cada segundo el cuchillo, buscando la forma de parar esa situación.

-Si de verdad te importara no me tratarías así

-Clary, si me importas, pero esta es la única forma que tengo de demostrártelo, soy así, necesito desesperadamente tenerte conmigo, eres increíble, paraste la guerra que comencé en Idris, destruiste el vínculo que tenía con Jace, ¿No te has dado cuenta? Para romperlo tuvistes que apuñalarlo, sabías que podía morir y no te importó, solo lo apuñalastes porque buscabas vengarte de mí, venganza, como ahora, prefieres morir para verme sufrir, eres mala, eres como yo

-No soy como tú

-Si lo eres, escucha suelta eso ahora, y ven conmigo, tu lugar esta con tu hermano

-¡Cállate!- lloraba aunque le miraba con desprecio.

-Eres mi hermana me importas

-Lo único que te importa es quemar el mundo

-Lo que más me importa ahora mismo eres tú- Jonathan intentó estar calmado para no provocarla- suelta el cuchillo y hablaremos, sin amenazas, solo escúchame

Clary dudó, no lo había perdonado ni quería escuchar nada de lo que él decía, dudó en si merecía la pena quitarse la vida, hasta hora estaba llena de furia y solo quería hacer sufrir a su hermano, pero ahora pensó en su madre, en Luke, en Simon, en Jace..

Los escasos segundos que duraron los pensamientos de Clary le valieron a Jonathan para abalanzarse sobre ella y quitarle el cuchillo.

Jonathan tiró lo más lejos posible el cuchillo y agarró a su hermana mientras ambos caían al suelo, Clary intentó quitárselo de encima, pero el abrasador dolor de su muñeca y la sensación de lo que hubiera estado a punto de hacer hicieron que estallara en lágrimas.

Jonthan la sujetó e hizo que se sentara a su lado, el la envolvió en sus brazos, ella se quedó rígida sin parar de llorar.

-Tranquila, no voy a hacerte daño- susurró a su oído.

Clary se calmó, y no supo por qué pero dejó que él la abrazara, incluso apoyó su cabeza sobre el pecho de su hermano mientras el sueño la consumía y escuchaba sus últimas palabras.

-No vuelvas a hacerlo Clary, no vuelvas a intentar dejarme, no me dejes nunca

* * *

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, seguía allí en ese sótano, con su hermana entre sus brazos mientras esta dormía, había cogido su estela y había curado sus cortes en la muñeca, la miraba atentamente mientras acariciaba sus cabellos rojizos como el fuego, estaba enfadado, muy enfadado con ella, por lo que había estado a punto de hacer, tendría que pagarlo, tendría que aprender una lección, pero no ahora, de momento él solo quería que ella se pusiera bien.

Siempre había odiado todo, en general todo, desde que nació odiaba a su madre por haberle abandonado, porque era un monstruo, y más la odió cuando se enteró de que tenía una hermana y que por su culpa no había podido criarse con ella, odiaba a su padre, por esperar ´´humanidad´´ de su parte, y por utilizarlo como un simple guerrero, odiaba a Jace, le gustaba tener ese vínculo con él porque así podía demostrar que lo controlaba y que era superior a él, ya que siempre había sido el favorito de su padre, pero lo odiaba, siempre lo había hecho y siempre lo hará. Técnicamente odiaba a todo el mundo, por eso quería destruir todo a su paso, no le importaba nada, menos ella.

La chica que tenía en sus brazos, era desafiante y malvada como él, también era vulnerable e indefensa a veces, pero la necesitaba, la necesitaba con él.

Ella nunca había decidido abandonarle, tenía que entrar en razón, por las buenas o por las malas, pero no iba a dejar que nada ni nadie la separara de ella.

Ella era suya, y ella tendrá que aprender a amarle.

* * *

**morgenstern18: aqui tienes la continuación¡**

**Caridee Von Ross: yo también pienso que guión de CoB era un asco, si se están retrasando más es porque a Cassie no le gustó el guión que hicieron para CoA y lo están volviendo a hacer, no creo que hagan las seis pelis porque no tienen la suficiente recaudación (mundanos) pero al menos pido que lleguen hasta la tercera no quiero morirme sin saber quien va a hacer de JONATHAN¡ (si es Evan Peters mejor jajaja) dios mio queda unos 80 dias para el libro y esto que me da algo , por cierto me encanta mucho tu fanfic espero que lo sigas pronto ( y que salgan escenas de jonathan x clary jeejej) un beso :)**

**readfiieldss: uy si si¡ tengo preparado un super encuentro entre Jace y Clary , y tendrán que hablar de mucho, mucho jejeje**

**marina92: jajaja Jonathan tiene sus momentos,pero se calmará, ¿el amor nos calma no? ;)**

**JaeryDeCarstairs: siii habrán escenas malec, sizzy, algún que otro clace, por cierto mandele un saludo a jace ;)**

**RitzaHerondale: de nada¡ aqui tienes la continuación**

**3v3lynsama: muchas gracias:)**

** : dios mio necesito que cassandra nos aclare de una vez que pasa por la cabeza de Jonathan¡ gracias por leer:)**

**taniablackthorn123: que te parece? si la verdad es que quiero añadir puntos desde su vista ;)**


End file.
